


Summer Paradise

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Kids, camp counsellor, lots of fluff, some implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walked up the wooden steps and into the house looking cabin. You walked over to the door of your soon to be bedroom for the next two months, walking backwards into it, dragging your suitcase behind you.<br/>"Late on the first day huh? Tut tut, thought you were always perfect at everything princess." </p><p>or the one where Michael and y/n have been summer camp rivals since they were children and now you're both counsellors of the same cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Paradise

You drove down the familiar dirt road on your way to camp. You have been going there since you were young, growing to love the large wooden cabins with the soft ripples of the lake that curved around one side of the camp grounds.  
When you became too old to actually attend the camp last year you decided to apply as a camp counsellor, hoping to inspire and help as many campers as your counsellors had over the years.

You parked your car, taking your beat up suitcase that you had used every summer since you were eleven out of the trunk. Walking up to the large main cabin that had the head counsellors offices, you opened the glass door.  
"Y/n!" Diane, the owner of the camp called when she saw you, getting up to give you a long over due squeeze.  
"Sorry I'm a bit late, there was so much traffic, I hope I haven't missed anything important." You said, pulling back from the long hug, looking slightly guilty.  
"No its alright Hun, everyone is just getting settled, campers should be arriving in a couple of hours so just get comfy in your cabin. Your other counsellor is already there, you should recognise him, he's just like you. Couldn't get away from us." She said, booping you on your nose, telling you which cabin you were in and sending you on your way.  
Camp had always been a bit different from the other ones, the camp was very large, a seemingly never-ending lake and the cabins were larger than some people's own homes. However the camp was not for 'rich kids' whose parents were lawyers and accountants, not in the slightest. The owners of the camp, Diane and Gabriel, had a son who went to a summer camp each year but unfortunately developed tumours in his brain. During the last couple of painful and hard last months of his life he asked his parents to set up their own camp. News got out and many donations were made by people all around the country, making it into the camp ground we have today. The cabins each have two bedrooms, one big one filled with bunk beds for the kids and one room with two beds for the two counsellors for each cabin. They had a small living room area and kitchen, two main bathrooms, a girls and a boys one, and one smaller bathroom connected to the counsellors bedroom.

You walked up the wooden steps and into the house looking cabin. You walked over to the door of your soon to be bedroom for the next two months, walking backwards into it, dragging your suitcase behind you.  
"Late on the first day huh? Tut tut, thought you were always perfect at everything princess." You heard the piercingly familiar voice mock you.  
Turning your head towards the noise you saw the boy you wanted to see the least this summer.  
"Michael?"  
~*~  
You and Michael arrived at the camp on the same year. You were a very shy and quiet child, just getting on with everything you were given, not wanting to bother anyone with not knowing what to do or being stuck. Michael was always loud, not wanting to participate in any of the activities and always pulling pranks on the other campers, you being his main target. He loved to put itching powder in your things, throw water balloons on your art work so it was ruined and other things.  
Over the summers every year you both had attended camp, you had never properly spoken to him, trying to stay under the radar and far away from his cruel glares and mocking actions. So now that you had to share not only a cabin but a bedroom with him you weren't sure if you could handle it.

After getting your things on to the remaining empty bed and leaving the cabin as quickly as possible, you went to find who the other counsellors were in the near-by cabins.

Not long after you had finished calling in to the other counsellors, the campers started to arrive in the large green near the front of the camp. You walked over to the new arrivals, standing beside Diane who had multiple clipboards in her hand.  
She passed one to you with your cabin number at the top with a list of eight or so names on it. "Go find them if they're here, get Michael to help you." she said, turning back to the worried looking parents in front of her.  
You walked over to where the rest of your co-workers for the next couple of months who were holding similar clipboards to yours. You all stood in a line as campers were directed over to you.

~*~  
You both eventually got all of your campers and hauled all of their luggage up to your home for 2 months. After getting them all situated and calmed down you all walked back down to the green for some team building exercises.  
Its been hours since you arrived and you hadn't spoken to Michael yet but you knew you had to for the kids. Walking to the back of the line of your kids, to where Michael was walking in a slight day-dream.  
"Michael." you said, walking in step with him and trying to get his attention.  
"What?" he said, moving slightly away from you.  
"We need to at least pretend that we get along for this hour that we're doing this okay? Please? For the kids?" you said, looking ahead of you at your campers that are talking and joking around.  
He glanced at you, his eyes meeting yours but only briefly. "Fine." he grumbled, looking back at the ground.

That truce didn't last as long as you hoped.  
After half an hour you had finished one activity and started a new one. You had two chairs and had to get your whole cabin from one point to the other. Everyone, campers and counsellors. You had your ideas, and apparently Michael had his. You couldn't really tell because he was just shouting at you, something you didn't respond well to.  
"Will you shut up for a minute!" you snapped, slightly shocking your campers and Michael who promptly shut his mouth. "Lay out the chair flat, get two people to stand on it, get the other one to be in front of it, then move to that one and etc." you said simply, looking up at the tall red-haired boy. "It's not that hard."  
"Oh look at you miss know it all." he said, but laid out the chairs the way you said.  
You had got all the kids over and now only you two were left. Obviously you both didn't think that through too well, not working well with each other at all. There was pushing and shoving but you both eventually made it to the other side, the first entire cabin to make it.

~*~

It was late on now after a tiring first day but everyone was sat in a circle in the living room area, pjs on and teddies being cuddled. You both had decided that it would be good idea for everyone to get to know each other because you will be damned if your campers either don't talk to each other or fight with each other.  
"Hiya, as you know I'm Michael, I'm 19, my favourite colour is green and I really like dessert and cats. But not together, obviously not together..." he trailed off, earning a few chuckles from the campers.  
"Hi, I'm y/n, I'm also 19, my favourite colour is red and I really like dogs and drawing." you said, not knowing what kind of thing to say.  
Next a tiny girl with baby pink pjs and a slight tattered elephant clutched in her hand spoke from next to Michael, "I'm Bella, I'm 7 and I like puppies and, um, hugs." she mumbled quietly. You barely heard her but you were happy when you saw Michael run his comparatively large hand over her back comfortingly.  
A taller boy next to her started to talk when he understood that she was finished. "Hi! I'm Oliver, I'm 8 and I love trains and the stars." he said enthusiastically, but very loudly. He reminded you of something but you couldn't place who it was.  
The rest of the kids spoke and you eventually got everyone into their beds, giving everyone who wanted one, a hug and a cuddle, reassuring them that this will be the best summer ever.

You walked out of the room last, closing the door quietly behind you, being surprised that Michael was holding the door of your room open, waiting for you to walk through. You whispered a small thank you, shuffling over to your bed in the far corner and pulling back the covers and getting under them and laying on the side so you were facing the wall rather than Michael.  
You lay there for a while, unable to get to sleep due to thinking about how the next 2 months are going to pan out with both you and Michael hating each other.  
"I'm sorry." you heard a soft voice say, obviously thinking that you were asleep. So you pretended you were, not being able to deal with this right now.

~*~

You woke up to the soft sun on your skin, the smooth blanket over you.  
You looked at your phone seeing it was 8am, and you needed to get up soon because breakfast was at 9 and you had to get everyone up and ready.  
You got up, putting on your clothes on and applying some light makeup and walked out of your door, letting Michael sleep for a bit longer.  
Walking in the kids room you slowly started waking them up, getting them to get dressed despite how sleepy they might be. It was now quarter to nine and you went back to your room, seeing that Michael was still sleeping, cuddled up to his pillow, hair messy against his forehead and blankets strewn to the bottom of his bed. Revealing him in just his black boxers, his tummy looking comfy and soft.  
You walked over, placing your hand on his shoulder, rubbing slightly, knowing this was the only way to get anyone up without them being pissed off at you.  
"Hey, Michael, we need to get up now, breakfast is in fifteen minutes." you said, unable to hold back your small smile when he raised his head slightly, looking like a lost kitten.  
"Oh, okay." he said in his morning voice, husky and a lot deeper than usual.

Breakfast was a tired one, everyone including the owners looked like they were about to fall into their bowls of cereal. But soon everyone cheered up at the mention of doing activities in the lake.  
You leisurely walked back to the cabin, looking for your bikini in the depths of your bag when you got to your room. Finding it, you went into the bathroom, securely locking it behind you so that Michael doesn't suddenly get a surprise. Putting some shorts and a thin top over the top, you left the room and went to help any of the campers that needed it.

You were walking at the back of your group, Michael near the middle with the small girl you learned yesterday to be Bella, holding on tightly to his hand. You were in a daydream when you heard a young male voice shouting.  
Looking up, you saw that Oliver was standing shouting at Michael saying how he didn't want to go swimming, that he just wanted to play on his DS and sit in the shade.  
Looking back at you with pleading eyes, Michael tried to calm the small boy down but had a hard time with all the shouting and the continual small girl clinging to his hand. You walked briskly over to where all your other campers had made a circle around them, shooing them off to go down to the lake with another counsellor. You knelt down beside him, putting your hand on the small of his back.  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong huh?" you asked softly, making small circles with your hand.  
"I don't wanna go swimming." he said, looking at you, tears beginning to swim in is eyes, "Wanna play on my DS." he sniffed.  
You looked up at Michael, nodding your head, signalling that he could go down to the Lake with Bella.  
You stood up and brought him back to your cabin, sitting him on the large sofa and you sat on the coffee table in front of him.  
"So there's no other reason why you don't want to go swimming?" you asked carefully, not wanting to upset the boy.  
Slowly he shook his head, seeming unsure.  
"You sure?" you asked again, getting up and sitting beside him.  
He mumbled an answer so quietly you couldn't hear him at all.  
"What's that?"  
"I-I can't swim..." he said quietly but still louder than last time.  
He looked up at you, tiny silent tears running down his face.  
"Hey it's alright, I'm going to be there, I'll make sure you're safe and we can stay near the side so you don't have to go far to get out? does that sound okay? We can even bring your DS along with us and I can set it with our towels so when you've had enough you can still play it. Okay?" you said, looking down at the boy, rubbing the ending tears off his face.  
He smiled slightly, jumping up to go get his DS, but skidded to a stop and ran back to you, wrapping his arms around you in a hug before saying a small "thank you" and running off again.

You walked back down to the lake for the second time this morning, however the noise got louder the closer you got to it, Oliver's small hand encased in yours, his white DS in your other hand because he was scared he would drop it.  
You both walked up to some other counsellors sitting on a low wall, talking and observing things happening in the lake.  
"You know she's exactly like a younger version of y/n right?" you over heard Scott say to Michael. He looked down at the side of the lake where Bella was sitting chatting to her friends with her feet dipping in and out of the water.  
"Mmm, maybe, but I don't really see it." he replied.  
"Dude, they're exactly the same and you know it."  
You walked in front of the wall, pretending you didn't hear anything that was just said.  
"Everything sorted?" Michael asked you, noticing the DS in your hand and frowning slightly.  
"Yeah everything is alright isn't it Ollie, we're going to go have some fun but if he doesn't like it he can come sit with you guys and play cant he?" you said, making pleading eyes that they would go along with it.  
The boys nodded, taking the small electronic out of your hand along with your towels. You weren't exactly sure why Michael wasn't being mean but you certainly were not going to complain.  
You took off your top and shorts so that you would only have your bikini on and put them in a small pile at the boys feet, Ollie's top sitting with it so he was in his swimming trunks. You walked down to the edge of the lake, walking in slowly, getting used to the temperature of water. When you were eventually up to your thighs you turned around and held out your hand to come with you. "Its alright little man, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Michaels pov  
As soon as y/n was out of earshot all I could hear was the other male counsellors talking about her.  
"Mate, it must be great being in a room with her." I heard Scott say, clapping him on the back.  
"If you're not going to do that, I will." I heard Theo, another counsellor, say.  
"I don't understand how you two haven't banged yet, you've known each other, what? five years or something? With a body like that I'm surprised you haven't just looked over your differences." another one who I had forgotten the name of already.  
I looked down at y/n, she did look gorgeous, more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen and I wondered why I hadn't noticed earlier. But that was no excuse.  
"Its eight." I said, not looking away from her.  
"What?"  
"I've known her for eight years. And she's a girl, not something you can sit and stare at like wolves with their prey. She's a girl with feelings, and a brain, so sorry boys you've already not got a chance." I said, jumping off the wall and walking down to where y/n was with Oliver.

back to normal pov

You had got Oliver into the water and he was now bobbing about on his own, however stayed within a metre radius of you.  
"Hey y/n." you heard a female voice say. Turning around you saw Emily, another female counsellor, standing a bit behind you, starting to wade towards you.  
"You know he is exactly like Michael." she said after a while, after conversation had faded into silence.  
Looking at her confused, "Who is."  
"Oliver." she said simply.  
"Oh." you said, not really knowing how to reply to that.  
Before you could say anything else or really properly think you were swiftly interrupted by Michael.  
"How is everyone? Everything good?" he asked, rushed, looking slightly annoyed.  
"Uh yeah."

 

~*~

It was now coming to the end of week two, tomorrow was Monday, well, in a few hours it was Monday, and you had just had a call from your mother. Like all conversations with her it didn't end well.  
The kids had gone to bed a couple of hours ago and you were now walking towards your favourite place, a small bench near the side of the lake. The moon shone down onto the cool water, the stars lighting up the dark sky.  
You hated fighting, whether it be with your mother, or anyone else, you hated shouting, you hated arguing full stop.  
You didn't notice the tears falling down your cheeks until one dropped onto the back of your hand in front of you.

You felt like you had been there for hours when you heard someone walk through the sparse trees behind you.  
"Shi-Fuck-Ow."  
You turned your head to see Michael trying to duck under a tree branch but it had got caught in his fire-red hair. A small giggle escaped your lips at the sight of the tall boy and his battle with the twisted tree branch.  
When he eventually got free he came and sat beside you, putting legs either side of the seat so that he could face you comfortably.  
"You okay?" he asked quietly, seeing the tear tracks on your face and from hearing bits and pieces of the conversation earlier on the phone.  
You shook your head slightly, saying simply, "Mother."  
He understood. He really did. "Want to talk about it?" he asked softly, moving slightly closer to you but not wanting to invade your personal space.  
"No its okay, maybe later." you said, turning to look at him. "So how come you're here?"  
"Came to talk everything out, the past eight years." he said, sighing. Not knowing where to begin he ran his hand through his hair, looking at his feet for inspiration.  
"I heard you, you know." you said, looking down as well.  
"Heard what?" he said, confused.  
"The first night we were here, you thought I was asleep but I wasn't, you said sorry."  
"Oh. How come you didn't say anything?"  
"I didn't know if you wanted me to know it or not so..."

You both sat for a couple of hours talking everything out. Why he hated you, apparently it was because you seemed to be the best at everything and he just wanted to be like you, just wanted to get something right for once. Which was why he was sent to camp in the first place. Another thing you both talked about. His parents apparently couldn't put up with him anymore and just wanted him gone for 2 months every year. You explained why you were there, your grandparents didn't want you to be about your parents screaming at each other for longer than you had to, so they sent you here. You explained to him that that is why people assumed you were the 'perfect child', because you didn't want to bother anyone because when you do at home you just get shouted at. That also explained why you hated people yelling, there was too much of that at home and you just wanted quiet.

After a lot of talking and tears and hugs on both of your parts you walked back to your cabin. When you came through the door you saw little Oliver with his arms around a tiny looking Bella, both sleeping on the sofa, her small elephant teddy grasped tightly in her hands.  
You lightly hit Michael on the arm, not wanting him to accidentally wake them up from their slumber.  
"Hey, ow, what?"  
"Look at them." you whispered, pointing to the cute bundle in the corner of the sofa.  
He looked over your shoulder to the small sleeping heap and a warm smile graced his beautiful face.  
You both walked closer to them, slowly becoming concerned because you noticed tear tracks down Bella's lil cheeks.  
You woke them up slowly and softly, seeing them look confused for a minute but then realisation came to them, Bella opening up her arms for Michael to take her.  
After both of them were situated on your laps you asked what had happened.  
"Bell was crying because she missed home so I took her down here to see one of yous but you weren't here so we hugged on the sofa because she was sad and we were gonna wait until one of you got back but I guess we fell asleep." Oliver said in one breath, afraid they were going to get in trouble for being up after they were meant to be in bed.  
You felt him cuddle into you, as Bella did the same to Michael, both obviously tired from the late hour.  
"You okay bub?" he asked the shy girl in his arms, rubbing small shapes on her back.  
She nodded but hid her head in his neck in tiredness.  
"How about you come sleep with us so no one gets sad?" he said, looking up at you.  
Nodding, you lifted the sleepy boy on your lap onto your hip and followed Michael into your own room. He set Bella on your bed, pushing it over so that your and his beds were connected, making her giggle at the small ride she was given. You set Oliver onto Michaels bed and both you and Michael went to the bathroom quickly to change into your pjs.  
When yous got back you found them cuddled up in the middle of your beds under the blankets. You slipped in beside Bella, her immediately cuddling into you when she felt the bed dip. Michael and Oliver being the same.

~*~

It was now a couple of days later and your beds hadn't moved back to normal yet, despite no children needing to sleep with the comfort of other people.  
It had been a horrible day so you spent time in the hall doing some crafts with the kids, not risking it outside in case it rained.  
However it did not start to rain until the night time, and oh boy, did it rain.  
The ever quickening droplets were hitting your window with such a force you were afraid that it was going to either leak or shatter, which ever came first.  
You were laying in your bed, almost complete body underneath the blankets, trying not to be too loud with your whimpers in case you woke up Michael. But of course that was short lived when the thunder and lightening started.  
You let out a loud whimper from the back of your throat, going further under the blankets so that you couldn't be seen from outside of it. You felt the other bed creak a bit and the blankets lifted off of you, Mikey's head popping in.  
"You okay under there?" he said in a joking tone.  
Not able to speak you spook your head rapidly, curling in on yourself to create an even smaller ball.  
His large hand came down and ran his short fingers through your hair, trying to calm you down, he crawled under the blankets with you, wrapping his strong arms around you and cuddling you into his chest.  
"This okay princess?" he whispered, moving his hand back to card his fingers through your hair. You nodded, uncurling yourself from the ball you had made and curling yourself around him. Head on chest, arm wrapped tightly around his middle and legs tangled together.  
You fell asleep after a small kiss was placed on the top of your head.

~*~

It had been a week since the thunder and lightening incident and you both just cuddled every night anyway, after the first night you both realised that you slept better with each other than not. Things were different, Michael was nice, sometimes overly nice and it was because he was trying to make up for lost time. He made flirty comments occasionally and every single time it made you blush. You think you might like him but you're not sure...

It was your first day off since the camp had started, a lovely Saturday morning, afternoon and night. Each cabin counsellors had one day each but could only go with the other person in their cabin, which luckily for you, you and Michael were very much so getting along.  
You woke up to a heavy weight on top of you, a voice talking in your ear.  
"Get up y/n, get uuuuuppppppp. I've planned a whole day, don't ruin it by staying in bed you lazy lump." it said, far too close to your ear.  
Groaning, you turned over despite the weight on top of you and snuggled your head into the pillow. The weight which you learned to be Michael from his too loud voice, sat up so he was sitting on your lower back and started kneading small circles into your back and shoulders. At that you couldn't help but let out a small moan.  
"Careful princess, don't want anyone to think we're doing anything inappropriate in here do we?" he whispered in your ear, still making shapes on your very tense shoulders.

You eventually made it out of bed, got clothes and makeup on and out to his car, slumped in the passenger seat, still ready to go to sleep if you had the chance.  
He hadn't told you were you were going or what you were doing but you trusted him enough that he would plan a lovely day.

Finally you arrived, the beautiful sand and sea is the first thing you lay your eyes on. Getting out, you both walked over to the railing, breathing in the fresh sea air.  
Michael took a small backpack out of the trunk of his car, locked it and walked down to the small grass area, sitting down and bringing out a few nicely made sandwiches and bottles of sprite.  
You looked at him curiously, not thinking he could make sandwiches as nice as that.  
"Diane." was all he said, and it made sense.

After a lovely lunch you packed up and went for a walk along the sand, talking about everything but also nothing at all. You were in a small daydream when you felt a warm hand slip beside yours, interlocking your fingers together.  
You glanced up at him, seeing a cute pink colour gracing his cheeks. He looked down quickly before he peeked up at you.  
"Is this okay?" he asked, not wanting to scare you away.  
You nodded your head, squeezing his hand softly in reassurance, loving the way it felt holding his hand.

It was nearly the end of the day, you had gotten ice creams, played in the park like the overgrown children that you are, and you were now driving back to camp, the sun setting blissfully behind you.  
When you arrived, everyone had gone on a walk around the lake so you had the cabin to yourselves for a while. You walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, you reached up to get the tall glasses in the far up cupboard, which apparently was too far away because as soon as your fingers caught on the side of the glass, it fell to the ground with a heart-breaking shatter.  
Michael ran in seeing you in the middle of a sea of broken glass, only a pair of thin socks on your feet. He walked over, lifting you out of the broken glass and set you on the worktop beside the sink.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did it cut you? What happened?" he asked all at once, not leaving time to breathe.  
"I have a small cut on my finger but its okay." you said, going to hop down off the counter. He held you where you were by the waist telling you to not move and that he'll be back in a minute.  
He arrived back not long after he left, a tiny pink plaster in his hand, Disney princesses gracing the front of it. He stood in between your legs, running the finger under some cold water and gently applied the plaster, bringing it to his lips for a small kiss afterwards.  
"Gotta kiss is better, okay y/n." he said, a small smile on his lips.  
He then swept up all the broken glass, even hoovering after that to make sure everything was gone, but made sure that you stayed where you were.  
After he finished he made his way back between your legs, playing with your tiny hands in his massive ones. He moved his hands from yours to around your back, placing his head in your neck, giving you a very loving hug. He squeezed you one last time, placing a small kiss where his head was cuddled into on your throat, and he leaned back to look into your eyes.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked carefully and quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood at all.  
You nodded your head slightly, closing your eyes briefly and letting out a shaky breath.  
He leaned forward slowly, giving you time to say no if you changed your mind. But you didn't, meeting him in the middle and your lips met.  
It was still for a moment, everything moving in slow motion as you kissed your childhood enemy, lips moving slowly against each other.  
After a while you both pulled back, and he rested his forehead on yours, glancing up into your eyes, smiles on both of your lips.

 

~*~

The rest of the summer was filled with cuddles in bed, shared earphones while you were laying in the sun beside the lake, secret kisses and hand holding shared between you when you thought no one was looking and a few awkward moments...  
You had been woken up by Oliver and Bella at your door, shouting that it was time to get up and play. You had lifted your head up from your pillow, signalling to them that you were awake. But just you wasn't enough, they wanted the stretched out red headed boy that was clinging to you from behind as well.  
"Come on Mikey, we need to get up." you whispered to him, still seeing the two children relentlessly standing at the door, unwilling to move from it until they see you both up and not going to go back to sleep.  
"I cant." he whispered in your ear.  
Confusedly you asked, "Why not?"  
He didn't answer verbally, but when he moved closer to you, moving his crotch to your ass you realised why.  
Laughing slightly you looked at the kids at your door, "Why don't you both go play and I'll make sure Michael gets up okay?" you say. They nodded eagerly, shutting the door behind them.  
You laughed properly now, hearing a small groan from behind you.  
"Its not funny." he said, pouting at you like a child.  
"It kinda is." you said, turning your head to smile at him.  
"Well its your fault." he said bluntly, cuddling his head into your neck.  
"Well I mean I can take care of it if you want?" you whispered, smirking at his surprised face.

 

~*~

"They're going to be fine y/n." he said, driving down the dirt road you hadn't been down in years.  
"I know, I know but I worry about them. They're so small, they didn't take after you in that department." you replied.  
You arrived in the busy car park where cars were being unloaded of kids and their luggage.  
You got out of the car whenever it stopped, opening the back door for your twins to get out, Michael getting the two suitcases from the trunk of the car.  
You all walked over to the line of counsellors, letting them find theirs on their own.  
"Daddy! We found them!" they called, leading us over to two counsellors, around the age of 19.  
"Michael? Y/n?" they said.  
You both looked up, "Ollie? Bella?"  
They nodded their heads eagerly, rushing over to you to give you hugs.  
"So how have you been?" You asked them.  
"Well, we've been coming here every year since you had us, and now we've decided to become counsellors so we can be just like you." Bella answered, winking at you.  
You saw Oliver slip his hand into hers, and you let out a small squeal. "Look how cute!" you said to Michael, him also smiling when he noticed.  
"You better be treating lil bub good, okay Ollie?" he said to him, still being protective of Bella after all these years.  
"Yes sir." he said, jokingly saluting him.  
"How have you two been?" Bella asked.  
"Well, we got married eight years ago, then these two came along." Michael laughed, messing with your daughters hair. "Zoe, Isaac, this is Bella and Oliver. We used to be their counsellors when they were your age."  
They gave him a small nod, and you continued on with your conversation. "Baby Finn is at his uncle Calum's, and now this little one is on its way," Michael continued, rubbing your tummy slowly.  
You looked up at them to see surprise on their faces, "That's a lot of kids for such a short space of time." Bella mentioned.  
"Well, this one is irresistible, can you blame me?" he smiled, putting his arm around your shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.  
"Well, we better get going," you said, leaning down as much as you could to give both your kids long hugs, "We'll miss you."  
They walked hand in hand with Bella and Oliver, over to their cabin. You walked back to the car, seeing small tears form in Michaels eyes.  
You wrapped your arms around him securely, letting him burrow his head into your neck like he has been doing for the past twelve years.  
"I love you, y/n Clifford." he mumbled, a small patch of wetness gathering on your shoulder.  
"I love you too, Michael Clifford."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this one, but tell me what you think! thank you, for more writing and stuff go visit my Tumblr, fivesecondsofflannels


End file.
